Apartment Door 101: Love found
by Aia Dragfilia
Summary: Who proposes a sudden marriage to a girl you just met? Take it from Natsu. Natsu fell in love with Lucy the first time he saw her. He was pranked one day, and for once, he was glad he was. AU. NaLu. 1-shot


**Fairy Tail is an awesome manga/anime made by a great mangaka, Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Marry Me**

Running through the pavement, bumping on to anonymous people, yelling at them to make a way for him, he dashed to the said apartment which Gray, his worst friend, said was burning.

As a fireman, it is his responsibility to always extinguish fire and make sure that no one is hurt, be alert as he should be, put other's sake and welfare ahead of his own, and to always live up to his choice of profession. That is what you call public service, you dedicate some time of your life in helping others wholeheartedly, to help when needed, even if it is his day off.

It was his day-off that he had always looked up to. He just wanted a day of rest but damn fire, can't wait of any time to destroy!

He runs fast the second floor of the apartment building, finds a room numbered 101 and he was all fired up. Different kind of adrenaline is rushing through his veins. High powered, his blood is boiling with excitement. Another extreme action is waiting. Playing with fire, testing the fire, challenging how much can it hurt someone when he is just there. Just great. The feeling is great. It was like hitting two birds with one stone, one bird is the bird of saving someone's life and the second bird hit was the bird of honor. Scratch that, it sounds perverted.

He dialed Gray's number, wanting to ask him why is the truck isn't still coming.

"We can't be there! We also have an emergency here. Bisca is giving birth! We just passed the case to another group of firemen." By his voice, Natsu can't decide if he should believe him or not. But indeed, Bisca is on the month of giving birth that's why she got a leave, only visiting them once in a while. And unfortunately for her, that once in a while turns out to be her labor time. He can hear noises on the other side of the line and there was groaning which was obviously Bisca's. With that heard, Gray made him believe their prank.

"Okay. Tell Bisca my regards."

When he found the door, he immediately kicked it opened as to save whoever was there. Time for the hero to come!

Upon the door opened wide in front of his confused eyes, he ran inside. All those adrenaline rushing through him was gone, all excitement disappeared, and the place was so clean. As in clean like there were no furnitures around.

He tried to smell any signs of fire but there was no hint of smoke everywhere. On the contrary, he was smoking in anger. It was his day off! He was pranked!

"Hello? Anybody there?!" He called out and he swears, he heard a tiny voice followed by the shushing. It sent goose bumps on him, making every bit of his hair rise, his skin sensitive to any contacts to be made, tension overwhelming him.

"Hello?" He called out again and suddenly, felt all the courage left him. He had never encountered ghosts before and he doesn't want to encounter with one. He can watch horror movies but man, this is real life! He has the slightest idea on how to shoo ghosts away! What's worse is if the ghost took over him! He can handle fire but real ghosts? Oh please, how is he supposed to handle them?

Shaking at his trains of unwanted thoughts, he decides to run out of the room before anything could happen to him. Usually, he has tan skin but now, it turned pale. Before he can even completely set a foot outside, he heard a tiny voice, whimpering in soft sobs.

"Don't worry. He will go away now. Don't fear, big sis is here." Out of curiosity, and feeling some of his courage which betrayed him came back, he turned around and walked softly like how his cat Happy would do when snatching a fish in the fridge.

"Shh. It'll be over soon." There were sobs. Sobs not coming to only one person but from two different ones. Based on the sounds his keen ears would detect, there was a little girl crying. The other voice, it was a lovely voice that was at the same time is sad, afraid, and hopeless. It was what keeps him from walking and finding the source of the voice; finding where they were hiding.

Turning to a corner, he saw a piece of cloth behind a cabinet. If he is a serial killer, the girl would be dead by now. But nah, he is a savior of those in need. A savior of anyone who is in need and he will always stick on to that no matter what.

"Michelle, I think he's – KYAAAAAH!" For someone who was soft voiced a while ago, she sure has a loud mouth! She back off carrying a little girl with her, making him get his hand off her shoulder.

Those brown orbs that was now giving him an afraid and pleading look, it was beautiful and shining. The way her brows were knitted, the lines on her forehead, her lips saying something like 'please,' they were all captivating that he almost had his breath hitched. His eyes went up again to those begging eyes, tears brimming on it. She was holding to the little girl for dear life. Scared was written all over their faces, slapping him with the truth there is no ghost around the area. Just two girls who seem to have a problem with life.

Staring at them makes him forget his anger to Gray and the gang for pulling a prank on him. He said there was a fire and yeah, it does. Right before his eyes is a lady burning in hotness. Those curves hiding as it wraps a little form of human life is not something that you will occasionally bump and meet on the street.

"Please, don't hurt us. We're going to leave now. Just. . . Please. . ."

He forgot. It's not the time for those thoughts. Right now, what matters is the condition of these helpless girls begging for him not to hurt them. This made him end up with the conclusion that someone is really hurting them and making their life miserable.

"Hey, I'm not someone to be scared of." He tried approaching them but they moved back.

"You see, I'm a fireman and someone just pulled a prank on me, saying there's a fire on room 101. And I saw you here, scared to death." She looked at him, eyes full of doubt and suspicion. Her look just made him go closer and kneel right beside them.

"I won't hurt you." Her tears that she held back a while ago betrayed her. Falling fast as if on a race, those fluids that came from a maiden he just met, he wants to know everything about her. Who she is, what she is, he wants to know.

"Tell me what happen and maybe I can help you. Trust me." He knows what he is asking for is too much. With those position, with those begs, you can't just ask them to put their trust on you like nothing in their life is worst. But trying won't hurt. He extended his right arm and she just stared, hugging the little girl more.

The little girl with a dark blonde hair, stared at him and then at the blonde girl who was protecting her.

"Parents. . ." She murmured. He was just happy that she was opening to him, confiding some matters to him. It made him feel bad for them though. She is so worn out and stressed.

"Died. . ." She continued, still looking at the floor.

"Left alone, relatives pushing us away. No one to turn to. . ." That time, she looked at him with hurt visible in her features.

Somehow, he wants to be her savior. He wants to save them and bring smile to her lips. Sounds corny and sh*t but he wants to be someone that matters to her.

"But I must live for my sister. And we are leaving this house now. Will be wandering around and hopefully, manage to live."

"I'll help you." He offered in a convincing tone, hoping she would trust her enough to accept his help.

"Enough of help from other people. You will just push us away too. We don't want to be a burden to anyone anymore. Thanks for the offer though." Nice shot, she rejected him straight. Looking to her sister, they both stand up to get their things, two backpacks fitted for their size and a luggage.

He stood up and followed them. He pulled her by the arm, alarming her but before she can further speak, he cut her off.

"Marry me." The girls stood there, shocked at his sudden proposal. Before he could even think of a wise decision, the first option that came to his mind accidentally slipped to his mouth. He was also surprised but later on, doesn't find anything wrong with it. He wants to be her savior. But unlike his saving style, this is different, this is serious and he is serious.

Her shocked expression was changed into an embarrassed one. She got her hand off him and pulled back, staring at him in disbelief like his whole existence is a joke. Despite of the looks they were giving him, he stayed calm, serious and honest. Well, he hopes they could see honesty in him. He was not really good with facial expressions especially when he is aware that he needs to look honest. He wanted to look trustworthy for her but his conscious mind which was aware of what he needs to express is a bother. Feelings and intellect clash, remember?

"What are you saying? You don't even know me and I don't know you! Don't just say things like that!" She snapped out.

"I'm serious, though I may not look like it but I'm serious." And there she was again, crying for no apparent reason.

"Hey, I know we just met. I'm Natsu by the way. I'm a fireman, a stable job. I can sustain you; I can help you without you girls feeling you're a complete burden. I know it was so sudden but I swear, I am not a pervert or anything similar to that. I won't harm nor hurt you. If you can just trust me, we can make things work out." He explained to the girl, who until now was not stating her name and was just staring at him emotionless. Wrong, there is one. Right when he saw them, they had this great fear and sadness etched on them that he can't bear to look at any longer.

"You don't have to do this. You are just feeling sorry for us. I swear you don't want this. You're just being overtaken by what you see. You should knock your head on the wall so you can think straight again." This made him chuckle. One second she is serious, blabbering how ridiculous the idea was, then the next she is saying weird stuffs on a serious matter that he opened.

Extending his right hand again, he waited for her hand.

With doubts, she doesn't know what to do, say and what to believe anymore.

But his hand is waiting.

His smile is so genuine.

His eyes were so honest.

If she trust this guy, would they be alright?

Or is thinking about being alright just a wishful thinking right now?

Michelle, her little sister she ought to protect, lifted her hand. Smiling at her, she put it atop of the stranger's waiting hand.

"Let's live with him Lucy-onee-chan. He is telling the truth." She said making her think how she can just trust this man.

"He is being honest and helpful. Let's consider his help and if that didn't work, we can always leave his life and say sorry like what we always do." Lucy almost cried at her innocent statement. She was telling that to her like it was an easy thing to do. It was so simple yet for her, things are so complicated.

How she wished she was just a child, where the world is big and there is someone who takes good care of her. That is, if there is someone who will take care of her. Apparently, they are alone. She was born the eldest and the reason for that is to look after her younger part. She was made first to be strong. She is strong. For Michelle, she will always be.

Natsu, as what he called himself, tightens his hold on her hand making her eyes divert to him. Looking at him smiling at her, she watched as he knelt to the ground in level with her sister to give her a pat.

"There's no need to think of the future with the both of you leaving. From now on, I'll be taking good care of you. You want that?" Like a child, he grinned receiving a smile from her sister that she doesn't give to anyone but her only. Michelle nods and he looked at her.

"So, will you marry me?" She can't really suppress the blush when he asked her that. Nodding slowly, she answered,

"Yeah." He stood from kneeling and lifted Michelle, carrying her to his arms.

"From now on, I'll be your sister Lucy's husband and you'll be living with me. Is that alright with the little princess?" Lucy brushed a tear away, feeling warm and happy at the sudden turn of events.

_With him, she felt safe._

_ Just his smile made her feel safe._

"So Lucy, in return for my offer. . ." She was taken aback not expecting him to ask something in return for his help.

"Relax! I just want to see you smile." She felt relieved after hearing that from him. Like what he said, she smiled.

_She was on the verge of giving up to life._

_But there is more to life than giving up._

_This man who has pink hair,_

_He just suddenly popped in their apartment._

_Approached them._

_Smiled at them._

_Offered to marry her._

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." He introduced to her as she lifts her luggage, looking at her with kindness in his eyes.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. And the girl you are carrying is my sister, Michelle."

_Natsu Dragneel._

_His name was somewhat to be feared when you hear._

_His name seems so strong._

_But opposite to the name lies a man who is so kind to the likes of them._

_They were once homeless._

_But now, Natsu is with them._

_Family?_

_Are they a family now?_

"Sure nice to have a family now. From now on, you are my second family." He grinned at them, feeling happy with himself.

Maybe the prank was not really that bad because in the end, he found a family behind the door he believed was in need of saving. A family sure he will treasure. Behind that door, he made a decision he knows he will be happy. Happy with his new family.

* * *

**DONE!**

**I posted this story not so long time ago, but pulled it off because I don't have and couldn't think of a plot. But now, I think I can manage to finish this off together with My Ghost and I...**

**I hope you all like the first chapter. Please be kind to my new story and bother yourself leaving a review too. haha.**

**I think this is just so sweet. hihi...**

**Anyways, have a good day and noon and night.**

**Aia Dragfilia. **


End file.
